Happiness With Him
by purebloodmugglebornwitch
Summary: This story is about a girl who was abused by her father for being a blood-traitor and will hopefully find happiness with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. I have only posted this one chapter. If people like this chapter, I will finish my story and publish the rest later on.**

Chapter One

Today, was just like any other day. Nymphadora Ginerva Hermione Lillian Tonks woke up in her magic-filled room. She is a pure-blood witch, named Nymphadora after her late aunt, step-sister to her father, David Tonks. Her aunt had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside her late husband, Remus Lupin. Her father's mother was at one time, married to a wizard, which made David a pure-blood, but his step-sister, Nymphadora, was a half-blood, because her father was a muggle. Andromeda Tonks had David, but soon after he was born, his father left the two of them. David later met and dated, Ashley Everglade. A couple years after they got married, they had Nymphadora. Now, Nymphadora is fifteen. She lives in Godric's Hollow with her mother, Ashley, her father, David, and her younger brother, Tobias, who everyone called Toby, was now, twelve-years-old and is entering his second year at Hogwarts.

Everyday during summer, after her first year of Hogwarts, she has woken up, gotten ready, and went downstairs to face the abuse of her father. Nymphadora and her father used to be really close, but like most pure-blood wizarding families, David hated half-bloods, except his step-sister, muggle-borns, and half-breeds. When Nymphadora started Hogwarts, she made two friends, James Sirius Potter and Aaron Dean Smith, both of whom are half-bloods, because their mums were pure-bloods, but blood-traitors and their dads are half-bloods. That was five years ago. Now, every summer, for the last five summers, she wakes up and faces abuse, after abuse from her father. What he doesn't know is Nymphadora and James are seeing each other. That started, right before summer started, at the end of fourth year. It has been three months since they had gotten together and today, was August first.

So, Nymphadora got up and dressed. She was going to the Ministry of Magic with her father, so she can visit Mafalda. Mafalda Hopkirk was her father's boss, the head of the Misuse of Magic department. Nymphadora always trusted Mafalda, she felt as if she was her real mother, because Ashley did what David wanted, punishing Nymphadora, starving her, although when David was away, Ashley would spoil her, love her.

Nymphadora walked down the stairs and was instantly slapped across the face and then, shoved to the ground. David was standing over her, laughing and calling her a blood-traitor. Nymphadora got up and ran to the kitchen before her father could do anything else. Years of his abuse had prepared her. Now, more than anything, she wanted to be an auror. An auror was the wizarding police, and she hoped one day, she could arrest wizards like her father, for abusing children.

Her brother, Toby, was in the kitchen, eating a stack of waffles and pancakes. "Morning Toby, I will never understand, why you eat both pancakes and waffles at once." "Mornin' Sis, and it tastes good. Where you off to?" Toby replied. "To the ministry, with dad. I will probably go see Mafalda." That was the last thing Nymphie said, before she grabbed a breakfast burrito, which was thrown to the ground by her father, and stepped into the fireplace to floo to the Ministry of Magic, with her father.

**Review if you please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Seconds later, they arrived in David's office. Her father yelled, "Get out!" Without one word, Nymphadora was out of her father's office and was running to Mafalda. She never had to knock, because Mafalda found it unnecessary. She also never had to call her, Mrs. Sometimes Nymphie even called her, mum. No adult ever let Nymphie call them Mrs., Mr., Miss, or Professor unless they were around other people or students. Also, only few people called her, Nymphie. Mafalda was one of them. Some of the others are, Toby and James. As soon as Nymphie showed up at the door, Mafalda was out of her chair, making tea and putting cookies on a plate. Mafalda knew David and Ashley starved her, and wanted to do something about it, but was sworn not to, by Nymphie. So, instead, whenever Nymphadora comes, she gives her food.

Nymphadora sat in her usual spot, a big, comfy chair. "Good Morning, Mafalda." "Good Morning to you too, but I have a feeling it's not." Mafalda said, staring at the bruise that started to form on her face. Nymphadora instantly morphed it away. She is a Metamorphmagus, which means she can change her appearance at will. Mafalda noticed this and asked, "What happened, my girl?" She always called Nymphie her girl, because she didn't have any children and she considered Nymphie a daughter, like Nymphie considered Mafalda a mother. "Father slapped me across the face and shoved me to the floor when I got down the stairs this morning."

Mafalda sat down at her desk across from Nymphadora and handed her the tea and offered her the cookies. Nymphadora took the tea and graciously took two cookies, thanking Mafalda. "Have you eaten breakfast today, Nymphie?" asked Mafalda. Nymphie replied, "I was going to have a breakfast burrito, but it was thrown to the ground. I haven't been fed by them in three days. I have eaten though. Every week, I receive five sandwiches, a basket of fruit, two mini cakes, and a box of cookies and sweets from James and his family." Only few people knew Nymphadora was starved; Mafalda, her own family, and James's family. Aaron knew, but never told Nymphadora, so that, James wouldn't get in trouble. "Good, at least, you have eaten, but I do wish you were not living there anymore." Mafalda said with a sigh. Nymphie's next reply shocked Mafalda, "Well, that is why I have come today. I need your help. I am going to leave them, tonight." "Tonight! How?" "I need you to take my name out of the rock." The rock held every child's name until they turned seventeen, only the head of department could take out names before then. "Why?" "So, I can shrink all my things, bed and all, so they will fit into my trunk, then shrink my trunk, to fit in my purse. I will only need it taken out tonight. After tonight, I won't have parents. I will be disowned." "How will you get disowned? Who will you live with?" Mafalda questioned. "I will go to James's house, and live with him and his family. Ginny, once sent me a letter, saying I was always welcome, at the beginning of the summer. I will be disowned…by telling them…about James." Nymphadora replied again. "You can't, tell them, about James, he will hurt you." "No, he wouldn't, I know what he will do, disown me and tell me to get out." "Does James know you are doing this?" "No, but he is about to. I know your owl is fast, Mafalda. I need your owl to send this letter to James, my owl, Sprinkles, is exhausted. Please let me use your owl." Nymphadora had named her owl, Sprinkles, because she is white with black dots all over her that looks like sprinkles. "Where is the letter? What does it say?" Mafalda kept questioning. "It is right here." Nymphie said as she pulled it out of her pocket. It read:

_Dear James,_

I am about to be disowned. I have a plot. Please

tell you parents I would like to stay with you. If I can,

tonight at seven, tell your mum to apparate to the

porch of my house. I love you, James. Hope to see you,

tonight.

Nymphie

Mafalda read it and goes, "Okay, and I will tell Harry about this as soon as you leave." Nymphie then says, "Okay, and tell Harry not to worry, I will be safe, after tonight."

**review it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was around one o'clock. Nymphie had been with Mafalda all day. Mafalda had taken her name out of the rock. It was now time to pack up her things, Nymphadora flooed back home from Mafalda's office. Her father knew she was going to floo back home after her visit. When she got home, she went up to her room. She shrank her bed, with the covers that changed colors with her mood, so, they were mostly blue. She shrank her jewelry box, nightstand, lamps, posters, pictures, books, vanity, clothes, except for a pair of pajamas, her bookshelves, and etc.

She put everything into her school trunk except, the pair of pajamas, her muggle cell phone, that she secretly has, her purse with an Undetectable Extending Charm, and her owl cage and carrier for her cat, Snuggles. She then put the trunk, cat carrier, owl cage, pajamas, and Snuggles into her purse. It was six thirty-three pm. Nymphie looked around the room, bathroom, and closet to make sure she didn't forget anything. The room was empty. So, Nymphie left her room with her jacket on, purse in her left pocket, wand under left sleeve, and her owl flying to James's house, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Nymphie walked into Toby's Room. He was sitting on his bed, reading a potions book. Toby loved making potions, he loved to experiment. As Nymphadora walked in, he looked up, "What's up, Nymphie?" "I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I will miss you." "What are you talking about?" "I am going to tell them about James, hopefully I will get disowned." "Where will you go?" The questions just kept coming. "I am going to live with James, where I am safe. I am going to miss you, Toby. You were the only one here, who truly loved me. Protect yourself. I will keep in touch. I will use pure-blood friends' names, but say something in it to make you know it is me, hopefully you know my handwriting." Toby put the book down, walked over to his older sister, and hugged her. "I will miss you, Nymphie, can't wait till the start of term. I love you." "I love you too, Toby." It was six fifty-seven, Ginny would be here in three minutes, that was all the time Nymphadora needed.

She walked downstairs' her mum and dad were in the sitting room. She took out her wand and slid it under her right sleeve for easier access. She walked in. "Hey mum, dad, I have something to tell you." her mother looked up. "What is it, Sweetheart?" Her father was now looking at her too. "I have a boyfriend. I have for over three months now." "Well, who is it?" her father asked with an edge in his voice that said, "try me." "James Potter." That did it. Her father was out of his chair, pointing at the door. "Out, don't ever come back. You are disowned. You ungrateful blood-traitor." Her mother looked at Nymphadora with pleading, sorrowful eyes that said, "forgive me." Tears were in Nymphie's eyes, she expected this, but was still saddened by how much her father didn't love her. She looked at the clock, seven o' two, Ginny should be here. Nymphadora ran out of the sitting room, and out of the house. Her eyes were so blurred by tears, that she ran into the red-headed Ginny, who wrapped her arms around Nymphadora and said, "It will be okay." Ginny sat Nymphie on a chair and rang the doorbell. "What are you doing?" asked Nymphadora. "You will see, Nymphie." Ginny, obviously, knew her nickname through James. Although she had only seen Ginny, three other times, Ginny was also like a real mum.

David answered the door with Ashley close behind, tears in her eyes. "What?" barked David. Ginny yelled, "How dare you do this to your only daughter, because of her friends, and house at Hogwarts, so what, she is in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I am a pure-blood and I was in Gryffindor. You people disgust me!" With that, David and Ashley were too shocked to speak, Nymphadora stood up and said, "Even after everything you two have done to me, I forgive the both of you. By the way, this is James's mum." Tears still streaming down Nymphie's face, she said to Ginny, "Let's go." Nymphie turned around and started to walk down the street. "Where are we going?" asked Nymphie. "I need to cool down before we apparate." said Ginny.

With that, Ginny and Nymphadora walked down the street, through Godric's Hollow. Ginny, red with rage and tears silently spilling from Nymphie's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They disapparated at the end of the street and ended up in an alley not far from Number Twelve. "Thank you." Ginny said. "What for?" asked Nymphie. "For making my son happy, and loving him." "It is me who should be thanking you. You came and got me. You are letting me be with James. If it wasn't for James, I don't know how I could get through this."

They got to the door, as soon as Nymphadora opened it, she was in James's arm. She felt safe in his arms. It made her feel, better just being there with him. "Thank Merlin, you are okay." A voice from behind them said, "Drop your morph." Harry's voice. James released her and she faded the morph, and took off her jacket. There were scars on her arms and legs. You could see her arms and legs because she was wearing shorts and a tank top. There were also bruises all over her body.

James, Harry, and Ginny all gasped. Harry said, "Oh, Merlin!" Ginny said, "Be right back." She left the room. "Bloody Hell!" James said. Harry didn't bother correcting James, he had a point. Ginny was a mediwitch, so, she probably went to get some potions for Nymphadora. James winced, "How Nymphadora? How can your father be so cruel?" Her only reply was, "He cares more about blood status, then his own skin and bones." Nymphadora couldn't look James or Harry in the eyes, so, she looked at the ground. James, once again, wrapped his arms around her, as Sprinkles flew into the room, landed on the table beside them, and started rubbing her head against Nymphadora's arm. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Nymphadora said as she jumped back from James, kneeled to the ground, opened her bag, and pulled out Snuggles. Harry and James started laughing as the very disgruntled cat, jumped from Nymphie's arms and padded away in a prissy manner.

Ginny then rushed back into the room, and said, "Sit. I am going to fix you. I don't care if you can morph it away. You will be healed." Nymphie sat in a chair, without question. Ginny then ran a diagnostics spell on Nymphadora. A long list appeared and Ginny was clearly very angry, again.  
After a hour of Ginny rubbing healing balm on Nymphie's arm, legs, and face, and being forced to drink potion after potion, Nymphie, was tired and ready to go to bed, but Ginny made her eat a sandwich and drink a glass of pumpkin juice before she went to bed.

As she slowly ate her food, Ginny and Harry were talking in the kitchen, about where Nymphadora was going to be sleeping. In the end, they decided to let Nymphadora and James sleep in the same bed, for tonight, as a test.

When Nymphie got done eating, Ginny took her plate and cup, while James helped her up to his room. He left, while she changed into her pajamas. James came back in his pajamas, plaid pajama pants with no shirt, and they both crawled into bed. They then kissed, said goodnight, and snuggled close together. That night, Nymphadora slept the best she ever had, in five years. Then again, she was in James's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nymphadora woke up to find James was not beside her anymore. She got out of bed, changed into the clothes she had on the day before, and went downstairs. She past a mirror and morphed her hair the same bright orangey-red as Ginny's, and changed her eyes to the same green as Harry's.

Harry was at work, so was Ginny. James's younger brother, Albus and sister, Lily were both at a friend's house. Nymphadora and James had the house to themselves. James was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich, looking at his quidditch clipboard. He wasn't captain for nothing! As she walked in, he looked up, smiling, "Good morning, Sleepy." "Just please, get me food" she said in a sarcastic, taunting voice. James was up and making lunch with a smile on his face as Nymphadora sat there, watching what he was doing, and studying where things were.

Five minutes later, James came back with a turkey sandwich, sliced apples, and a bag of chips. "Here you go, Nymphie." "Thank you. I am starving. The last four days , I have been living off of the food you guys sent me." Nymphie said that with slight exhaustion. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you since the end of term." Nymphadora asked James. James replied, "I am fine, but I was worried about you." "Why?" "Your father is so mean and Toby has told me before, he calls you a blood-traitor and hits you." "Oh, yeah." "And now from what I have seen, you were in danger." "But, I am safe," she yelled and added softly, "now, that I am with you." James wrapped his arms around Nymphie and whispered," Yes. Yes you are." "I love you, James" Nymphadora said. "I love you, too, Nymphadora" James said and kissed his beautiful girlfriend.

Time went by. Before they knew it, Ginny was home from work. Ginny was a retired Quidditch player, she had played for the Holyhead Harpies. Now, she worked as a mediwitch. She got home, and went to the backyard, where she found James and Nymphadora, flying on their brooms. Both, James and Nymphadora, had a Firebolt 5. That was the newest and fastest broom. Nymphadora worked for Madam Hannah Longbottom, at the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade. Hannah Longbottom is wife to Neville Longbottom, and has two girls, Alice and Augusta.

Nymphadora saved up her money, because her parents never gave her any. Nymphie is rich, only James and his family knew that. Three times a week, she goes to Hogsmeade, all through the school year, with the help of Headmistress McGonagall, to work for Hannah. Hannah always paid Nymphadora, fifteen galleons, before she started work, and always let her keep most of the tips. Hannah was also one of the few, who knew Nymphadora's story.

Ginny yelled for James and Nymphie to come down, but they couldn't hear her. So, Ginny got a broom from the shed and flew up to get them. James and Nymphadora were throwing a Quaffle, back and forth. When James saw Ginny coming, he threw the Quaffle, as hard as he could, toward Ginny. She caught it and before James could blink, the Quaffle was coming right back at him. He caught it and threw it to Nymphadora. Now, they were playing Keep-Away. Ginny never got the Quaffle, but she wasn't trying. She was letting them win. After thirty minutes, Ginny, James, and Nymphadora went inside. Ginny was starting dinner, James and Nymphadora decided to help. For dinner, they were having, grilled chicken, asparagus, and yellow rice. They were almost finished preparing dinner, when the fireplace flared to life. Out stepped Nymphadora's aunt, on her mother's side, eight-year-old cousin, Sabrina, and Lily Potter. Sabrina and Lily had known each other since they were about two, so they were best friends. Sabrina, as soon as she saw her, ran and jumped into Nymphadora's arms. "Hello, Sabrina." "Nymphadora! Why are you here?" I live here, now." Stacey gave a puzzled look in the background, but Nymphadora didn't see.

Nymphadora's aunt, Stacey, walked over to Nymphadora and gave her a hug. "It is good to see you again." Stacey was her mom's twin, so, she was the better version of her mother. Stacey, unlike Ashley, truly loved Nymphie. "It's good to see you too, Aunt Stacey." It had been two years since Nymphie had seen Stacey, Sabrina, and her uncle, Ryan Granger, whose father, was Hermione Granger's uncle. Stacey then said, "I want to know exactly what happened." So, Stacey, Nymphadora, and Ginny walked into the sitting room.

"What happened? I don't even know the whole story." Ginny said as, she was the first to speak. "I wanted to get disowned. I was tired of the way they treated me, the abuse, I was tired of them not even loving me anymore." She paused, it was hard to speak what she taught, "they cared more about blood status then me, but now I am her and I am safe, with the people I love and the people who love me, and I will get to see the rest of my family again." Nymphadora said, looking, back and forth, from Ginny to Stacey. Stacey had tears in her eyes, and Ginny was in utter shock. Stacey couldn't stand to hear what her sweet, loving twin sister had become, when she married David. She could remember when her sister, helped younger kids at school, or home, for a matter of fact, she couldn't even hurt a fly, but now, she was a beautiful monster. "What did you do to get yourself disowned?" Stacey asked. Nymphadora started tearing up, "I…told them…" she stuttered, "about James." Stacey looked at Ginny with a questioning look.

Ginny had teared up now, how could David and Ashley disowned their daughter for who she dated, and loved for that matter, "James and Nymphadora are together." "Really," Stacey smiled, through her tears, "when did that start?" Nymphie smiled, "End of term. It has almost been four months since James asked me out." James walked into the room, and wrapped his arms around Nymphadora from behind and said, "I heard my name." From that point on, Nymphadora explained what had happened, the last five years, when she was with David and Ashley.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After dinner, Stacey and Sabrina left, after many goodbyes and promises to visit before the start of term. Albus was still gone. He wasn't suppose to come home until tomorrow. Harry had got home from work and was now eating dinner. James and Nymphie decided to help clean the kitchen. As they were cleaning, Harry said, "Lose the morph." As she was scrubbing a pot, as she was turning around, Nymphadora let her morph slip. Her hair changed to its original color, strawberry blonde, which she hated so much. Her eyes went to an unattractive grey and her skin, pale. James gasped, "Your bruises are almost gone!" "Good," Ginny said, "it's about time." James just looked at his mother, in shock.

After the kitchen was cleaned, James, Nymphie, and Ginny went and sat in the sitting room. "Are you working tomorrow?" James asked Ginny, who replied, "No." Nymphadora then asked, "Will you apparate me to Hogsmeade, so I can work?" "I would love to." "James, will you go with me. I only work for six to seven hours." Nymphadora spoke to James. "I will Nymphie. Anything for you." "Hey, Ginny, Where will I be sleeping? I have all my furniture shrunken up." "I have an empty room upstairs, if you want it." Ginny said. "That will be fine. When do you want to work on it?" "Now is fine, if you two want to work on it."

So, the three of them went to the top, fifth floor, to an empty room, painted white. "Is this okay, Nymphadora?" "Perfect! Absolutely wonderful!" "Great! And the color is fine?" "With my things. Yes." After two hours of working, it was finally finished. James, Nymphadora, and Ginny, all looked around the room. "Wow, Nymphadora, you were right. The room is now, bright and full of color." "Why, thank you." James walked over to her vanity. He opened the jewelry box and said, "Where is the necklace I gave you?" She moved her hair out of the way and touched her necklace. When James first asked Nymphadora out, he gave her a necklace. It was a star that changed colors to match whatever outfit she was wearing. "I never take it off, and…where did your mother go?" Nymphadora said as she walked over to James to give him a hug. Ginny had left to give James and Nymphie some privacy. She walked down to her master bedroom, to find Harry lying on the bed, reading a book. He hadn't noticed Ginny, so, she ran and jumped on him, which only the beginning of what was to come.

James slept in Nymphadora's room that night. Albus had come home late. They heard him come in, but never went to say hello. Nymphadora was tired. So, was James. They kissed goodnight, cuddled up with his arms around her, and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nymphadora woke up. James was still asleep beside her. She carefully got out of bed, quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her wand; holly, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches, was in hand. Ginny was in the kitchen, making pancakes. Harry was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet, across from Harry, was Albus. It was like looking at twins, except Albus was much younger. She was still in her pajamas; short shorts and a tank top. She didn't expect to see anyone. Her hair was lime green, eyes golden, and her pajamas, blue. Albus then said, "I didn't know you were here, Nymphadora." "Well, here I am." She said, with a smile on her face. Ginny spoke next, "Where is James?" "He may still be asleep, at least he was when I woke up." "Would you like some breakfast before work?" "Yes, please!"

Halfway through breakfast, James walks in, wearing no shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants . "Thank you for waking me up." James said sarcastically. "You didn't wake me up yesterday." "You needed the sleep, Nymphie, I don't." Without another word, he went over, sat by Nymphie, and started on his chocolate chip, banana pancakes.

After breakfast, Nymphadora went upstairs to her room to get ready for work. She changed her hair color, Ginny's red, her eye color, lavender, and put on olive green cargo pants with a white t-shirt that had a lavender and olive green design on it. Her necklace changed to the same lavender color as her shirt and eyes. She then, walked over and sat on her bed. She picked up something off of her nightstand. It was a picture of her family. It had her mother, father, brother, and herself in it. It was the picture, they took the day before she left for Hogwarts. They were all standing there, smiling, waving up at Nymphie, looking happy. Tears came to her eyes.

Ginny walked into the room. She walked so quietly that Nymphadora didn't even notice her, until she sat beside her. Nymphie jumped. Ginny then, put her arm around her. "It will be okay, I promise." "I kn..know it w..will, I just miss Toby, and my m..mum." Nymphadora said, as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you." Ginny was shocked, she didn't know what to say. "What for?" "For everything. You are letting me stay here. You are like the mum I never had, if it wasn't for you, I would still be either in that awful house or on the streets. So, that is why I say, thank you." Nymphadora said, still stifling sobs. "Wanna know what will, hopefully, take your mind off this? Ginny asked, taking the picture. "What?" "Working, I will apparate you and James to the Three Broomsticks and tell Madam Hannah if she needs me, to send a patronus, then I will leave and pick you guys up at six" Smiling, Nymphadora said, "Sounds good." That was the last thing either of them said, as they left Nymphie's room, to go find James and apparate to the Three Broomsticks.

**sorry it took so long...lots of school work**


End file.
